Sleeping
by Escuro de la Lus
Summary: Sasuke has to learn to accept a few things about Naruto that were always there before...(Bad summary. Blatant Shounen Ai one-shot.)


Escuro: I don't own Naruto, okay? *mumbles* Damn pesky lawyers.  
  
~ * Sleeping * ~  
  
Sasuke was more then just a little surprised when he woke up next to a sleeping Naruto. He had nearly yelled when he found his face inches away from the lightly snoring blonde. Though before his mind could come to conclusions too quickly he felt another presence lying behind him. Turning slightly he saw the sleeping form of one Haruno Sakura. Looking past her to the corner of the room he saw their sensei sitting in a plush chair. His breathing was even and his trademark book was lying on his chest. He seemed asleep. Keyword here being 'seemed' but Sasuke didn't dwell on it.  
  
When the question 'where am I?' arose in his mind he quickly remembered yesterday's events. Kakashi had put them through a rigorous training session that left them more than a little exhausted. He vaguely remembered him losing consciousness shortly after helping Kakashi sling an already unconscious Naruto over his shoulder. Sakura already occupied the jounin's other shoulder so he could hardly imagine how he had carried them all.  
  
Turning back so that he was in a more comfortable position, he once again found himself face to face with Naruto. Of course this time he was at a less intimidating distance. Not that Sasuke was scared of Naruto...it was just the boy's proximity that irked him.  
  
Sighing quietly Sasuke studied the boy in front of him. He couldn't go back to sleep so what else could he do but stare at his more-than-intriguing teammate. It was that or stare at the ceiling for a few hours...  
  
Naruto made a small noise, unintentionally breaking Sasuke's train of thought. After making sure the other was still asleep, Sasuke continued his silent observation.  
  
It was early morning and the sun was just beginning to find its way into the small comfortable room they occupied. Some of the annoying light hit Naruto giving him a warm welcoming glow. Baby blue eyes were closed in a peaceful slumber and blonde hair fell messily around his face. The three whiskers on each side of his face were faint and barely noticeable in the faint lighting of the room.  
  
He always wondered what the whiskers were...A unique birthmark maybe? Tattoos? It really doesn't matter. Naruto was always different...whether he wanted to be or not. Loud, annoying, and a well-known troublemaker, it was hard not to ignore the boy. A reason why Sasuke hated Naruto. He was to damn intriguing for his own good.  
  
First he was an annoyance. Then a rival. On their mission to the Wave country he reluctantly accepted that he considered the blonde genin a friend...after the 'incident' on the bridge things quickly changed.  
  
He spent all his time after that faithful day trying to figure out just why he had even bothered rescuing the blonde. For a long time he isolated himself even more from his teammates, trying to figure out why. Just why the hell did he risk everything for a stupid annoying brat who managed to invade his thoughts every minute?!  
  
Once again Sasuke had to accept something he didn't want to accept. He felt something toward the boy other than rivalry or friendship. He didn't know exactly what it was though...No one had ever managed to make him feel like this and he really didn't want to find out.  
  
During his musings his hand had unconsciously come to rest on a whiskered cheek. Stroking the surprisingly smooth skin, his eyes continued to study Naruto's relaxed features. He barely noticed he had gotten closer to the boy.  
  
Pitch black eyes gazed at rosy lips that were sealed in a small smile. Naruto shifted slightly leaning into the warm touch of Sasuke's hand. He barely noticed he was nose to nose with the blonde boy. Keyword here being 'barely'.  
  
A 'hmm' escaped Naruto's lips causing the young Uchiha to snap out of the trance he was in and quickly move away from the blonde boy.  
  
That was way to close. He shouldn't have let himself forget he couldn't reveal anything to Naruto yet. How could he reveal anything when he didn't know what he was feeling?  
  
Sighing once again, Sasuke let his body relax against the warmth his teammates, and the blanket thrown over them, provided. Despite his brain telling him not too he let his gaze fall on Naruto.  
  
As the growing sunlight blended perfectly with Naruto's hair, Sasuke had to, yet again, reluctantly accept a truth he couldn't deny.  
  
Naruto was beautiful when he was sleeping.  
  
~OWARI~  
  
Escuro: Well, my 3rd Naruto one-shot and my 2nd real Naruto story is complete! ^_^ With some encouragement from my reviewers in my 1st Naruto story and some much needed inspiration provided by the picture in the SasuNaru Writers Yahoo Group, I was able to write this short little one- shot.  
  
Yami: In the time span of three days.  
  
Escuro: ^-^; *nervous laugh* ...It took a few days to actually type it out because of school. Anyways I do hope you enjoyed it. If you have any comments whatsoever on it just click on the little 'Go' button below. If you simply think it sucks don't bother reviewing at all. Flames really depress me...  
  
Yami: She started cursing in three different languages to three different gods the last time she was flamed.  
  
Escuro: ^-^;; Okay maybe not depressed but they do upset me. Hoped you like this! Ja!  
  
Yami: Ja ne. 


End file.
